Partner Swap
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: This is an NCISLA post episode fan fiction 6x17 "Savoir Faire". A little flashback to the one time they changed partners in season 5. I don't own the characters, they belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.


Partner Swap

_**Post Episode Fan Fiction- 6x17 "Savoir Faire"**_

"It felt good today working with you Callen." Said Deeks cleaning his gun.

The Senior Agent looked at the blonde surfer and he couldn't believe how childish he could be at giving compliments to people of authority. But, it made him feel good, so he didn't bother to say anything else to him.

Deeks continued quietly to clean his gun and he didn't noticed Callen staring at him. At one point Deeks felt Callen's look on him and he straightened.

"What?"

"Something's off with you." Said Callen.

"Nothing's going on."

"Oh, yeah? You are moody since we saved Abdul and killed the bad guys. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's really nothing."

"Come on Deeks."

"I'm fine Callen. Really."

Callen's eyes fixed on Deeks' eyes and he clearly saw something was on Deeks' mind, but he couldn't see what.

"I think I know what the thing that bothers you Deeks is." Callen said. "I think that you feared something will happen with me today, as with Sam over a year ago, when you and he were captured by Sidorov."

Deeks couldn't believe that Callen knew exactly what was on his mind, but he didn't acknowledge that he heard what Callen had said.

"Deeks I know how you felt then and I know how you feel now, so tell me. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. I kept thinking about that time of my life this whole day. I feared something will happen to you."

"Want to talk about that day, Deeks?" Callen said concern clear in his voice. "It will do you good if you talk to someone."

"I don't know man. It was a nice day after all and I don't want to break your mood by telling you my darkest thoughts."

"Bullshit, Deeks. You know you can tell me everything."

"Okay."

Deeks started laying out all of the things that happened that day, when he and Sam were captured by the sick son of a bitch Isaac Sidorov. He told Callen his fears, his feelings about that day, and how he should've done more than just stare at Sam while they were torturing him. He told Callen that after all that happened his bond with Sam strengthened.

Callen knew always that there was something hidden inside Deeks' head about that day that he hasn't heard of, and he was surprised at how close he hit home today with the partner swap. Deeks used to love these things, when they needed a different strategy to catch a suspect and then they swapped sides. But, after the torture, Deeks didn't want to participate in that thing anymore. He was done swapping Kensi with Sam or Callen.

He looked all smiley and happy for the new experience he was going to have with his new day partner, but Deeks quickly left his thoughts drift to the dark aspects of his life.

"Deeks, you know how sorry I am about that day, and that I couldn't save both of you earlier." Said Callen, sadness in his voice "I blamed myself for a while and it turned out that it was out of my control. I know that I should've pulled the trigger on Janvier when I had the chance, but I didn't do it, because it was against regulations. And it was against my moral values. I am not killer. I applied for this job so I could protect and serve, not to kill people. I want you to know that I can understand how you are feeling. But, you didn't fail me today, and I know that you won't fail me in the future. Because, the Deeks I know is always here when I need him and he is always at bay when the team needs him."

Deeks' mood lightened up a little with Callen's words and the burden he carried all day was lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thank you Callen."

"You are welcome. And sorry I slammed the door in your face."

"It wasn't exactly in my face. It was few inches far from my face, but still, it's nothing man. I get it. You tried your technique and you didn't need me in that moment."

"Well, I heard you had fun while I was inside."

"I'm gonna kill Eric tomorrow."

They both laughed hard at the Deeks' comment about the tech operator and suddenly Callen pulled Deeks in a bear hug.

"That's the Deeks I know."

Sam and Kensi were heading towards them when Sam stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Deeks + Callen + hug = I have to take a picture of it and hang it in OPS." Said Sam as a huge grin was forming on his face.

"Hey, don't mock me big guy. I probably have more in common with Deeks than I have with you." Said Callen, smirking. "And don't you dare to put that picture anywhere near the Office of Special Projects."

Sam had death glare on his face.

"Relax, Sam, he's not my type of partner anyway."

"Hey, I can hear you, you know?" shouted Deeks as Callen left and Sam followed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Good night Deeks."

"Night Callen. Night Sam."

He felt Kensi pull him towards her as she placed a kiss on his lips. She caught him by surprise.

"Wow, someone missed her partner, I can see."

"You have no idea how much. Sam is like my older brother, but still he is not you. I heard you talked to yourself in the Boatshed today, while I was gone."

"Kensi not you too."

"I just say what I heard. You know what they say about the people that talk to themselves."

"I'm not crazy."

"Mhm. You are definitely crazy."

"Well, it was like when you singed to that plant you bought a month ago. It was like singing on American Idol. You're lucky that the windows didn't break."

"Touché."

Deeks wrapped the arm around Kensi's neck and they left together. He came with his motorcycle today, and he pulled the two helmets out of their holder. He gave one to Kensi, and he put the second on his head.

"It was one hell of a partner swap, Pixie Dixie." Kensi said laughing at the new nickname she thought of just seconds before.

"Yes it was Fern. It awakened the best in us."

She popped up on the back clutching her hands on Deeks' chest, as he revved the engine and headed towards the night.

_**Love is in the air, everywhere I look around **_


End file.
